


Bonding over Beer and Babes

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: Watcher!Abby [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Tony cement their growing friendship with a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding over Beer and Babes

"Hey, Tony! Free for a beer?" Richie asked amiably as he spotted Agent DiNozzo heading for the elevator. Tony paused, waiting for Richie to catch up.

"No studying tonight?" Tony replied, only semi-serious.

"You have to cut loose sometime," Richie replied with a grin.

"Something I'm always telling McGeek. Sure, why not."

Tony drove them to a bar he knew, the pair chatting about nothing in particular during the journey. They went in, found themselves a booth, and ordered a couple of beers. Both flashed their most winning smile at the cute waitress, who nearly melted from such a full on assault. Tony took a sip of the beer and sighed with satisfaction.

"I don't get to do this nearly enough these days. NCIS is pretty much 24/7. If I'm not on a case, then there's paperwork, training…"

"I get that. Between school, NCIS, chores for Ducky…I thought I might make a few extra bucks teaching self defence, but I don't get time to train myself. I hardly get time to breathe!" Richie said.

"But it's worth it though," Tony said. Richie nodded in agreement. "Teaching self defense? You must be pretty good," As if to demonstrate, Tony karate chopped the air, causing Richie to snort his beer. When he stopped spluttering, he answered,

"I don't know about that. My teacher still has me landing on my ass more than I'd like when we spar. But yeah, I can hold my own."

"Is there no end to your depths? What other secrets are you hiding Richie Blaine?" Tony asked, teasing.

"Nothing," Richie answered, a little too quickly, although he kept his tone light, and managed a chuckle. "I have no depths. What you see is what you get," he finished, and grinned before taking another swig of beer.

"So, how's it going with Ducky?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good actually."

"Really? Mrs Mallard taken a liking to you?"

"Not exactly, I just avoid her as much as possible. Although she nearly sent me running from the house a few nights ago," Richie said earnestly. Tony laughed.

"She set the dogs on you?"

"I saw her sleep-walking."

"So?" Tony asked, innocently.

"Ducky never told you? She has these…episodes as Ducky calls them, when her mind wanders."

"Oh yeah, I've had experience of that," Tony said, ruefully.

"Well, sometimes she forgets she lives with her son, thinks she's still younger. When she thinks that, she prefers to sleep the way Marilyn Monroe did," Richie explained.

"You mean…Chanel No. 5?" Tony asked, realisation dawning.

"And nothing else," Richie confirmed, shuddering. Tony pulled a face.

"Gah! There's an image I didn't need. But, I hope _she_ only wears perfume to bed," Tony finished, indicating an attractive blonde at the bar. Richie murmured his approval. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"It's okay, you saw her first," Richie answered.

"Heh, I appreciate the 'bros before hos' ethos, but I'm already spoken for. Seriously, be my guest. Scuttlebutt says that you're a player, let's see you play."

"That sounds like a challenge. You're on. If I get her number, you buy the next round, deal?"

"Deal," Tony said with a smile. He watched Richie walk over to the bar, full of the confidence of youth. _Ah to be twenty one and full of hormones_, he mused. He watched Richie as he smiled and offered the girl a drink. She smiled back. _Score one for the home team,_ Tony thought. Richie then said something that the girl must have found amusing, because she laughed, then nodded and reached for a napkin._ He hasn't, he didn't!_ Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing, but the girl was definitely writing something on the napkin.

Richie gave the girl a peck on the cheek, and strolled back to the table, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He placed the napkin on the table, and there was a phone number written on it.

"That has got to be some kind of record. I've gotta admit it, I'm impressed. I'll happily buy the next round," Tony admitted with a smile.

"What can I say? It's a gift," Richie replied.

"So, should Abby be jealous? Cos, you know, she knows how to murder someone without leaving a trace," Tony said.

"Me and Abs? No, we're just friends."

"Seem to be spending an awful lot of time with her…" Tony left the insinuation hanging. Richie shook his head.

"She's just helping me with college stuff. She's such a genius, makes me feel like a complete idiot,"

"So you're not interested?"

"I wouldn't say that…" he shrugged. "But we're friends, and that's less complicated. My life is complicated enough right now." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"More secrets?" he asked. Richie laughed.

"I told you, I don't have time to breathe, let alone have any secrets! Now, about that bet, I think you owe me a beer?" Richie said, waving his empty glass at Tony. Tony acquiesced, and headed to the bar.

Sometime later, Richie waved and smiled as the blonde left the bar with her friend. Tony waved politely, then glanced at his watch.

"Ooh, I think we better call it a night. I've got an early morning and Gibbs really doesn't like it if I'm late," Tony said, regret in his voice.

"Hey, if you can't kick it anymore oldtimer…" Richie teased.

"I'm not that old! And it's Gibbs who'll be doing the kicking. Trust me; you do not want to get on his bad side."

"It's cool. I've got an early class anyway," Richie said, standing and reaching for his coat. Tony did the same, and the two walked outside.

As they headed across the parking lot back to Tony's car, they heard a commotion from a nearby alley. Richie's Immortal constitution meant he was already sober and alert, and Tony had stuck to soda after the first couple, so they immediately recognised trouble.

The two men headed toward the alley cautiously. Tony reached back for his weapon, then realised he had left it in his car to prevent any attention from the bouncers. Cursing his bad judgement, and knowing there was no time to go back for the weapon, he went for his badge instead. He hoped that would be enough.

They rounded the corner to find the blonde and her friend being assaulted by a group of five men.

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" Tony called out. He and Richie were still in the shadows, but both had dropped into ready positions. DiNozzo hoped that the men would assume them to be armed and not do anything stupid.

Their luck was in; two of the attackers bolted the minute Tony voiced his warning, leaving only three. Unfortunately, the three that were left were all armed with knives. Two of them advanced on Richie and Tony, leaving the third to hold the girls captive. They came closer and smiled when they saw that Richie and Tony were unarmed.

_Richie, I hope you're as good as you think you are, _Tony thought. He didn't have any more time to worry about his young friend, as his opponent attacked him. Tony ducked as the guy swung his knife, then brought up his fist to the man's gut, winding him. Grabbing his wrist, he twisted it, making him drop the knife. He wrenched the arm around, bringing the mugger to his knees. Fortunately, he had brought his cuffs, and he snapped them onto the mugger's wrists.

Breathless, Tony looked up to find Richie's opponent already unconscious on the concrete a few feet away. Richie was looking after the girls, who were safe. The third mugger was also lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Nicely done!" Tony exclaimed. Richie grinned sheepishly.

"What can I say? It's something about damsels in distress, brings out the best in me," he replied. Tony pulled his phone and dialled 911.

When he had finished his call, he hung up and surveyed the scene.

"I guess you are pretty good with that kung fu stuff," he commented. Richie shrugged. "You know, you're wasting your talents as a geek. I think you should consider becoming an agent after graduation."

"Seriously?" Richie said, excited by the idea. Although he knew it would be impossible. There was no way his current alias would stand up to the kind of scrutiny needed for a Federal job.

"Sure. I'd even write you a letter of recommendation."

"Thanks Tony, I appreciate that. But hey, that's four years away. In the meantime, I'm happy messing with computers," Richie replied.

Tony looked sceptical, but any further discussion was cut off by the distant sound of approaching sirens.


End file.
